Grow Old With Me
by Kendal-Rose
Summary: Lyrics by the wonderful Tom Odell from his song "Grow Old With Me." My favourite Holby pairing, in a slightly different situation.
1. Chapter 1

"_I can feel you breathing  
With your hair on my skin  
As we lie here within  
The night_" 

The moonlight slipped through the gap in the curtains, casting its silvery light across the two splendidly naked bodies that lay so closely together. The fingertips of his left hand danced lazily up and down her smooth skin as her breathe warmed his shoulder. Her left hand squeezed his right, reminding him she was still awake, that she was still laying here with him. He kissed her shoulder softly, goose bumps spreading across his skin as she nestled into his neck.

"_I'll pull those sheets  
When it's cold on your feet  
Cause you'll fall back to sleep  
Every time"_

8 hours earlier: He stood tall, dressed in a ridiculously expensive suit, waiting for his fiancé to walk down the aisle and become his wife. His wife, he was soon to be a husband. He was soon to be a husband to a beautiful, intelligent woman, who thought the world of him. He had always thought this moment would have meant more than this, he hated himself for thinking it. But he wanted more, he wanted wild, passionate, extraordinary love, but he knew he was asking too much. He was asking for too much wasn't he?

_"Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And all the best it could be  
Just you and I"_

She caught his eye from where he sat, her heart pounding in her chest in a way she was sure it had never done before. She was a heart surgeon, she knew a heart rate this high wasn't sustainable, but the question was, what should she do about it? Stand up and admit to him how she felt? Sit silently and forget she'd ever considered such a thing? Or stand up and run? Run… considering everything else that seemed like the most painless option.

_"And our hands they might age  
And our bodies will change  
But we'll still be the same  
As we are"_

He watched as she walked down the aisle, a smile on his face, she looked beautiful. Her hair pinned up, curly strands falling down her immaculate made up face. This was what he wanted; this was his safe option, he could do this, he wanted to do this. His thoughts were interrupted as someone stood up, walking silently and seemingly widely unnoticed down the side of the church and out of the large, wooden doors.

"_We'll still sing our song  
When our hair ain't so blonde  
And our children have sung  
We were right"  
_

She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks as she left the church. She cursed silently, willing herself to stay strong, at least until she was off the holy grounds.

"Stop it, stop this," she hissed, "Don't cry here,"

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice asked, his smooth, deep voice spilling over her like chocolate. She willed herself to continue walking, but she couldn't, he'd seen her leave and he'd come after her. Why had he come after her?

"I asked you where are you going?" He demanded,

She turned around, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Connie?" He uttered, his dark eyes pleading with hers. "Mum, just give us five minutes," he asked, watching as his mum nodded and closed the doors behind her, trusting her to placate everyone inside.

_"They'll sing  
Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And all the best it could be  
Just you and I"  
_

"I'm sorry," was all she could utter as he walked towards her, watching him as he took her hands in his own,

"What on earth are you sorry for?"

She shook her head as he ran his thumbs across her hands, "Your hands look so small in mine," he uttered absent mindedly. She pulled one hand away and placed it on his face, her thumb brushing his cheek,

"You need to go inside and get married," she told him gently, "Go and get married."

"You left as Lauren walked down the aisle, my eyes should have been on her, but all I could do was watch you leave. You left… you looked at me like… like… " She exhaled, watching as the church door opened and his fiancé stood in her gorgeous wedding dress her eyes falling upon how gently he was holding the beautiful surgeons hand.

"Sam," she uttered, raising her eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Connie spoke strongly, "Sam, go and get married."

She forced a smile and he shook his head, "Can I just have a minute Lauren? Please,"

"And the hairs they stand up  
And my feet start to thump  
Yet the feeling is dreaming  
Around" 

"Please tell me what you're thinking? Because I can't do this if…"

She inhaled, "if what?"

He shook his head, his eyes dark, his voice deepening as it got louder, "You're leaving my wedding, you're supposed to be my best friend and you expect me to tell you how I feel about you? You could at least have the decency to tell me why you can't watch me go through with this?"

She stepped closer to him, "It would be better if you let me go, if I say this, I'm going to hurt Lauren, and your family and…"

"And if you don't, we may end up regretting this forever," he spoke quietly, his mouth running away with him, "I can't believe I'm saying this on my wedding day…" He tucked her dark, wavy fringe behind her ear, "Chances are I feel the same about you,"

She placed her hand on his chest, "I can't stop thinking about you," she admitted, "How it felt when you held me for so long after Michael left and how I felt in that oncall room curled up to you when it was snowing and we couldn't leave the hospital. I keep thinking about the feel of your lips on mine when we kissed in the scrub room after the ten hour surgery, and the way you pressed me against that cold wall," She couldn't stop the tears that flowed quickly down her immaculate cheeks, "I like the way you wink at me in theatre, and buy me coffee after a night shift, I find myself thinking about you all the time… and I shouldn't be." She closed her eyes momentarily, "You should be getting married Sam, I shouldn't be telling you this."

He smiled at her fondly, "You certainly pick your moments I can tell you that,"


	2. Chapter 2

"_You'll be the one  
Make me feel like I'm real  
And alive"  
_

"Sam?" He turned, his heart pounding so loudly, he was sure everyone in the church could hear it. Connie watched as he stepped over to Lauren and kissed her cheek so gently, "I'm so sorry," he told her, "I love you, I do, but I can't do this… I don't love you enough, not in the way that you deserve. I'm so sorry," he turned and walked away, "I'm sorry."

He didn't hear her reply; his heart was beating too loudly in his chest for that.

"Go, son," his mum whispered into his ear, her hand on her shoulder gently, "I'll sort this out, but you need to go and do what you pair of supposedly intelligent people should have done a long while ago," She nodded at Connie, willing her smile to stay hidden.

He kissed his mums cheek and walked over to Connie, taking her hand loosely in his, "Take me away from here," he asked her, his eyes meeting hers.

_"Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And all the best it could be  
Just you and I"  
_

"Shit," he cursed as she sped down the country lanes with the same sharp skill and precision she showed in theatre,

"Do you want me to turn around?" She asked, watching as he placed his hand on hers as they stopped as the traffic lights turned red,

"No, keep driving," he replied, resting his head back against the head rest and exhaling forcefully. An hour later she pulled up at a beautiful, old cottage by the sea and got out of the car. He watched her as she stretched her arms above her head, before she sat on the cars bonnet, leant back on her hands and dipped her head. He smiled, getting out of the car and walking over to her.

"I should be married by now," he spoke, his thighs pressing firmly against hers as he placed one hand next to her, and one against her soft cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair, "But you're not,"

He laughed, "State the obvious Con,"

She smiled, her fingers running through his hair, playing havoc with his nerves.

"Sam?" She asked, watching how his eyes couldn't look away from her. "Kiss me," he told her, "You left my wedding ceremony, drove me to god knows where, the least you can do is kiss me."

She stood up, slowly placing her hands on his cheeks, watching how he struggled not to make the first move, "Close your eyes," she whispered, watching as he did so, before she kissed each of his eyelids separately, before kissing his lips so gently. He pulled her closer to him as she kissed him again, more passionately this time, her tongue demanding entry into his mouth. He moaned against her, as their tongues battled for control. Her soft, open mouthed kisses moved from his lips to across his jaw line, along his neck and to his ear, before they found his mouth again.

She pulled away, and led him wordlessly into the cottage, before his emotions got the better of him and he pinned her against the wall, "I'm going to make you feel things you've never felt before," he uttered, watching as her royal blue dress pooled around her feet,

"Is that a promise Mr. Strachan?" she grinned, standing only in nude shoes and lacy underwear,

"My god," he uttered, "What were we thinking? What has taken us so long?"

"_Grow old with me  
Let us share what we see  
And all the best it could be  
Just you and I"_

"Why did we wait so long to feel like that?" he asked her as they lay so wrapped up in each other. "Maybe it felt like that because we left it so long," she admitted, smiling as he pulled the covers away from them both, his clever hands letting her know how quickly he wanted to feel like that again.

3am: "You should be on a plane," she spoke quietly into the darkness, "You should be on a plane heading towards Bali… " He smiled, pressing his lips against her forehead, "Well, you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men," She laughed against his skin, the sound warming him more than he'd ever admit. "I'm glad you're not on a plane," she admitted.

"You and me both," he replied, pulling the covers up around them and holding her that bit closer to him, "We would never have got away with sex like that on a plane." She laughed, pressing her lips gently against his, before she rolled onto her side. He kissed her neck softly, "Grow old with me Connie," he asked, holding his breath and closing his eyes, hoping she wanted this to work as much as he did. "Will you grow old with me?" She turned to face him, slipping her arm underneath his, before kissing his wonderful mouth "I'd love too."


End file.
